


Parent-Teacher Conference

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen waited for be called into for a parent teacher conference. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent-Teacher Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Tudor_rose445](http://tudor-rose445.livejournal.com) in livejournal.

As they waited to be called into the classroom, Arthur grew more and more agitated until he finally snapped at Gwen, “I told you we shouldn't have named him Merlin! Your stupid friend has cursed him.”

Gwen rested her head on Arthur’s shoulder and yawned while she said, “He’s your friend too, you know.”


End file.
